


Allergies

by EddieSasspbrak



Series: Requests from Quarantine [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Polyamory, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieSasspbrak/pseuds/EddieSasspbrak
Summary: Eddie can't stop sneezing whenever he's with his boyfriends and Stan is determined to find out why.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Series: Requests from Quarantine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676152
Kudos: 55





	Allergies

“Achoo!” Eddie sneezed for the fifth time in ten minutes, lurching forward on his perch on Stan’s lap.

Stan reached into his pocket and grabbed a tissue from the little pack he kept there, handing it to Eddie. 

“Maybe you’re catching a cold.” He suggested, wrapping his arms around Eddie’s waist and placing his chin on his shoulder.

“I don’t know. I feel fine most of the time. It’s only when I’m with you two.” Eddie said, wiping his nose and leaning back against Stan.

“Maybe you’re allergic to Richie.”

Richie flipped him off from where he was setting up the VCR with a movie. They often gathered in Richie’s basement with the rest of the Losers to hang out and watch movies, but ever since the three of them had started a relationship, it was usually just them. Richie had been in love with Eddie for a long time and Stan was the only one who knew. Eddie fell in love with them both and when Stan had started helping Richie try to woo Eddie, Richie fell for him too. It was only a matter a time before they all realized their feelings for one another, and the rest was history.

It had been a little awkward at first when Richie and Eddie started dating and they were both hiding their feelings for Stan. It was during a drunken night at Mike’s when they both confessed their feelings for the third boy to each other. They had a long, sober, discussion about what they wanted to do and, in the end, concluded that they wanted to bring him into their relationship if he was willing. Many awkward attempts to talk to him about it later, they finally got the words out and Stan confessed he’d been in love with them both since middle school. Helping Richie win Eddie’s heart had been hard for him and so he agreed. It took some adjusting and getting used to, but it was worth it.

The three were very affectionate with one another, always touching in some small way. Shoulders leaning against the other, fingers interlaced, legs stretched across the other’s lap. The way all three bickered, it was easy to doubt their feelings but that was the way they flirted. Bill called it disgusting, but then that might have been revenge for all of Richie’s jokes about Mike seeing Bill as a baby lamb and that’s why he loved him. Mike had laughed and that earned him an elbow in the ribs from Bill.

“Must be that nasty cologne you insist on using.” Richie said, plopping down beside them on the couch, his leg bumping Stan’s.

“You gave me the cologne for my birthday asshole.”

“Aw, you’re using the gift I gave you. I think Stan likes me, Eds.”

Richie looped an arm around Stan’s shoulders and pulled him close, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. Stan mumbled a “get off” but made to move to actually get away from him. Richie left his arm there, sinking into the warmth radiating off of the two boys beside him. It was winter and snow covered the ground outside, temperatures dropping as low as 15 degrees Fahrenheit. They’d made the trek to the video store, renting three movies to get them through the night and then stopped for snacks. By the time they returned to Richie’s, they were frozen solid, their socks and cuffs of their pans wet. Richie had provided sweatpants and retrieved the fluffiest, warmest blanket he owned to cuddle under.

“I’m serious, guys. My allergies aren’t usually this bad in the winter. Did one of you start wearing something different?” Eddie asked, pulling the blanket up to his chin.

“I don’t think so.” Stan said, racking his brain for anything different.

“Laundry detergent? Cologne? Maybe even-.” Eddie stopped midsentence, another sneeze interrupting him. “-shampoo.” He finished with a sniffle.

“I haven’t changed anything.” Stan confirmed after thinking hard about all the products he used. “Richie?” He turned to the third boy, noting how quiet he was being.

“Nope. Haven’t changed anything.” He spoke quickly keeping his eyes forward, focused on the TV and trying to ignore the way Stan was staring at him.

“Are you sure?”

“Yep.”

Something told Stan that he shouldn’t trust Richie with the way he was acting. He had a hard time lying to Stan because he had this way of looking at him that mad him crack. If he just kept looking forward, he wouldn’t have to admit anything, so Stan thought he’d play a little game. He’d noticed that when he met up with Eddie at his house, he hadn’t been sneezing. In fact, it didn’t start until a few minutes after he hugged Richie and had only gotten worse since arriving at his house. Stan hugged Eddie tight, keeping him on his right side, farthest away from Richie and watched for a while to see how bad it was. When he only sneezed once in that time, Stan made his next move.

“I have to pee.” He said, gently scooting Eddie off his lap and next to Richie.

Stan left them to go upstairs to the bathroom and Richie scooped Eddie up in his arms, holding him to his chest. By the time Stan rejoined them not three minute later, Eddie was sneezing again and pulling his inhaler from his pocket. Stan looked at Richie who had a concerned look on his face. As soon as Stan was back on the couch, Richie gently shoved Eddie back into his lap and stood.

“I’ll be back.” He said, quickly excusing himself to run up the stairs.

Stan sat beside Eddie, rubbing his back and handing him another tissue from his pocket. He felt bad for subjecting Eddie to his tests, but his suspicions had been confirmed. It was something about Richie that was causing an allergic reaction and making Eddie sneeze. He couldn’t think of a reason he’d lie about changing a product or adding one to his routine. Refusing to even talk about it is what really struck Stan as odd. His mind went to worst case scenario went left to wander. What if Richie had someone else’s scent on him? What if he was cheating with someone who wore something that Eddie was allergic to and that’s why he was so secretive?

Ten minutes past and when Richie finally emerged from the stairwell and rejoined them on the couch, he’d changed his shirt. Eddie didn’t seem to notice, and Stan wasn’t about to say anything. Not now anyway. He did want to confront him but not while Eddie was there. They were both weak for the smallest of the three as all he had to do was flash those doe eyes and they’d do anything for him. So, if Richie was up to something, there was no way he’d admit to it in front of him.

The following day, Stan bundled up and braved the cold and snow to head to Richie’s. He didn’t call beforehand. He wanted to take him by surprise. Standing on the porch shivering, he waited for someone to answer his knocking. It likely wouldn’t be Richie. He never got up early unless he absolutely had to. Not that 10am was very early but on a weekend for Richie it might as well be 4am.

After only a few seconds more, the door was opening to reveal Maggie Tozier, Richie’s mom. She didn’t know about her son being in a relationship with two boys, so she constantly asked where the rest of their friends were. Many excuses were made, and she seemed to buy it. They didn’t really think she’d have a problem but if Eddie’s mom or Stan’s dad got wind of it, all hell would break loose

“Good morning Stanley. What bring you here so early?” She greeted, stepping aside to let him get out of the cold.

“I thought about going to the arcade today and wanted to see if Richie wanted to join. Sorry, I should have called first.”

“Oh no, don’t worry about that. You kids are always welcome here.” She said with a wave of her hand. “Richie ran to the store for an errand, but he should be back soon. You’re welcome to wait up in his room.”

“Ok, thank you.” Stan said, stripping off his coat and hanging it on the hook and leaving his wet shoes on the mat by the door. Before heading upstairs, he turned back to her. “Where did he go?”

“I’m not sure. He said he wanted to get something special for that cute girl of his.”

“Cute girl?”

“Sure, haven’t you met her? She’s the sweetest.”

“Oh…yea…” Stan felt like he’d been punched in the gut and suddenly it was very hard to swallow. “I’ll, um, go wait in his room.”

Stan hastily made his way up the stairs to Richie’s bedroom, shutting the door behind him. He felt sick. At first, he’d thought that maybe Richie lied to his mom about having a girlfriend and was really out getting something for him or Eddie. But calling her sweet implied she’d met her. An actual girl that Richie was dating. There was no way she’d be mistaking Bev as his girlfriend either. She knew Bev. Knew that she was dating Ben. This was a separate girl that they didn’t know, and he’d been hiding from them. Stan felt his heartbreaking, his only solace that he and Eddie would be there to comfort each other.

As he sat on Richie’s bed, trying to catch his breath and stop the panic attack before it happened, he told himself that he would not cry. He’d confront Richie as soon as he walked through that door. He’d ask him who this cute, sweet girl that his mother mentioned was. He’d ask him how he could come to them smelling off her perfume, causing Eddie to have a reaction and acting like it was ok. He was angry and he let that anger build and snuff out the sadness. He didn’t need to cry, he needed to yell.

When Richie arrived home, he rushed through the front door and shook his head to let the snow fall from his hair. “I’m back!” He called toward the living room to let his mom know it was him who’d walked in.

“Oh good, you have a visitor.” She called back.

Richie furrowed his brows, setting the bag he’d been carrying down beside him. He hadn’t been expecting anyone and figured something serious must have happened to prompt an unannounced visit from one of his friends. Shaking off his coat, he turned to hang it and knew immediately who it was. Looking down to the shoe tray only confirmed that it was Stan. It was odd for him to show up without calling first. If he came over only to find that Richie had gone to the arcade, he’d get annoyed as he lived closer to the arcade and walked all the way to Richie’s for nothing. So, he called. Always.

“Stan?” Richie asked, grabbing the back up off the floor again.

“Yes. I told him he could wait up in your room.”

Richie’s stomach dropped. Stan was in his room. Without him. With things he was trying to keep secret from the others. Especially Eddie and Stan. Richie took the stairs two at a time, throwing his door open as soon as he reached it. Stan was sitting on his bed, startled by his abrupt entrance. He didn’t look happy and Richie could only guess why.

“Hey…Stan.” He greeted, closing the door behind him.

“Richie.” Stan’s mouth was tight, angry.

“I wasn’t expecting…I mean, did we make plans?”

“No. I wanted to discuss Eddie with you. I’m been observing his reactions around us and I’ve noticed they get worse when he’s with you.”

“Well, I don’t-.”

“Save it.” Stan stood, smoothing out his shirt. “I know all about this girl you’ve been seeing. It’s one thing to lie to us, to cheat, but to come around Eddie and cause problems for him because of some cheap drugstore perfume she undoubtably bathes in is despicable. I thought you cared about him. About me.” Stan’s voice wavered as he bit his bottom lip to try and stop the emotion from coming through.

Richie dropped the bag and took a step forward, placing his hands on Stan’s shoulders. “Whoa, hey, you’ve got it all wrong. There is no girl.”

“Don’t try to deny it. Your mom told me.”

“My mom? What did she say?”

“She said you went out to buy something for your cute, sweet girl.” Stan’s eyes were glossy, but he refused to let the tears fall. Not now.

“Oh.” Was all Richie said and for the first time in a long time, Stan had an uncontrollable urge to punch Richie in the mouth. His hands balled into fists at his side as he tried to calm himself and not act.

“I’m leaving.” He said, shaking loose from Richie’s grip and heading toward the door.

“No, wait, wait, wait!” Richie said, putting his hand on the door as Stan couldn’t pull it open.

“Move.”

“Not until you let me show you something.”

“No, I don’t care what you have to show me, I hate you.”

“You’ve told me you hate me at least a thousand times since kindergarten and it was never true and it’s not true now.” Richie tried to make him smile but failed. “Please. Just one thing and if it doesn’t change your mind you can leave, and I’ll never bother you or Eddie again.”

Stan sighed but he released the doorknob and turned back to him. “You have five minutes.”

Richie grinned, grabbing Stan’s hand and dragging him over to his closet, scooping up the bag on the way. He sat on the floor in front of the door and pulled on Stan’s hand until he sat too. Confused and still upset, Stan pulled his hand free and crossed his arms over his chest. Richie tried not to let that get to him and instead leaned forward and slid the closet door open, revealing the secret he’d hidden inside. Stan relaxed, his arms dropping down to his lap and he looked at the little black kitten in the middle of a big pillow. The kitten stretched and yawned having been woken from its nap.

“This is the cute, sweet girl my mom was talking about.” Richie said, reaching into the bag and pulling out a can for cat food. “This is what I went out to buy for her.”

“A cat…” Stan said, feeling his face and ears growing warm. “I was jealous over a cat?”

“Yep. I told you, you had it wrong. I’d never cheat on you and Eddie. If already got everything I need.” Richie opened the cat and set it down beside the pillow. The kitten slid off the top and began licking at the food inside.

“Why do you have a cat?”

“She followed me home a few weeks ago and wouldn’t stop crying until I picked her up. I put up found cat posters, but no one has called yet. I think she’s a stray.”

“You know Eddie is allergic to cats, don’t you?”

Richie’s smile fell away. “Yea, I know. I’ve been trying to keep all the fur and dander off me of but she’s so damn cuddly.”

“But that’s why he’s been sneezing. Why didn’t you just tell him?”

“Because he’d stop coming around me if he knew. I can barely go a day without seeing the both of you and I don’t know how long I’ll have her here.”

“You’re not planning to keep her, are you?”

“No. She’s cute and seems to really like me but I can’t do that to Eds. Besides, I don’t think I’m up for taking care of a pet.”

“You can barely take care of yourself.”

Richie’s smile returned as he looked at Stan, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pulling him into a chaste kiss. “You gonna tell Eddie?”

“No. I’ll keep your secret for now.”

Richie kissed him again, pulling him closer to his side. When the kitten was done eating, they played with her with a bit of yarn Richie’s mom had given him. Stan agreed to help out with finding the kitten’s home. They were afraid of taking her to shelter as the closest one was outside of town limits and if she had a home already, they wanted to return her. It took two more weeks of hiding it from Eddie, putting up posters and asking around town for someone to call. The kitten belonged to a family with children. They’d left the door open and she’d darted outside before they could stop her. Richie agreed to bring the kitten to them and called Stan over so he could say goodbye.

Braving the cold, Richie put the kitten inside his coat and zipped it up just high enough to keep warm but no suffocate the kitten. They’d played with her a bit and got in as many pets and cuddles as they could before taking her home. Stepping out on the porch, both were surprised to see Eddie standing there.

“Oh, hey Eds.” Richie greeted.

“What are you guys doing?” He asked, looking between them both.

“We’re just…uh…running an errand.”

Eddie seemed upset, not climbing up the stairs to hug them both like he normally would. “Did I do something wrong?” He asked.

“What? No, you’ve done nothing wrong.” Stan said, descending the stairs to stand close to him. “Why, what’s the matter?”

“I feel like you two are avoiding me lately and always whispering. Did you decide you break up with me and just date each other?” He seemed on the verge of tears and all Richie wanted to do was scoop him up in his arms, but he had a kitten in his coat and couldn’t.

“Absolutely not. We love you.” Stan soothed a gloved hand over his cheek.

“Then what’s going on?”

“Nothing. We were just…concerned about your allergies.” Richie said. “It’s my fault they’ve been so bad, and I just didn’t want to tell you.”

“How is it your fault?” Eddie asked as Richie came down the stairs to join them.

Before he could answer, a tiny head poked out from the top of his coat, mewling at the three boys. Eddie was startled by the sudden appearance of a cat and took a step back on instinct. His mom had lied to him about a lot of fake allergies he’d never actually had. When the Losers embarked on testing them all to see if any were real (many of which involved sitting in Bev’s car just outside the emergency room with takeout boxes of food) Mike had provided a barn cat from his grandfather’s farm. That allergy turned out to be one of only three that were true, the other two being pollen and pine.

“Why is there a cat in your coat?” He asked, eyes wide.

“I found her a few weeks ago and I’ve been keeping her in my closet.” Richie confessed. “This is why your allergies have been so bad around me. I’m sorry. I’m not keep her though. I found her family and that’s where I’m going right now.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me? Do you know how worried I was?”

“I didn’t want you to find out it was me and stay away.”

“I wouldn’t have done that. I might wear a mask around you and lint roll you from head to toe before touching you, but I wouldn’t stay away.” Eddie sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “I’m actually relieved. I was worried I’d developed an allergy to something new.”

“Sorry. I should have just told you.” Richie wished again that he could hug him.

“It’s fine. Can I go with you guys to take it home?”

“Of course.” Stan said, reaching his hand out to take hold of Eddie’s.

“And when we get back can we deep clean your room to remove any fur and dander so I can sit on your lap without sneezing?”

“Fine by me.” Richie grinned.

The three walked in the cold to the address Richie had been given. When they arrived, the kids were already sitting outside on the porch, eagerly awaiting the return of their kitten. They said their goodbyes, turned down the reward money and left. Eddie made them stop on the way back to Richie’s to pick up some cleaning supplies, a mask and gloves. When they returned, he made Richie wash every bit of clothing in his closet as that’s where he’d kept the kitten. It took a while for him to deem everything clean enough but by the time they were done, Eddie had stopped sneezing. He made both boys promise not to keep a secret like that from him again as they cuddled up on the freshly vacuumed basement couch.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't tell you how hard I've been trying to get this finished. Life has been hectic this last week but I finally had some time to sit down and get it done! Also, not gonna lie, most of my free time was spent playing Animal Crossing...not sorry  
> This is another request and requests are still open over on my tumblr at EddieSasspbrak


End file.
